


i wish the world ended yesterday

by ashiiiryuu



Category: ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Pressure, Suicidal Thoughts, this is still ongoing, why am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiiryuu/pseuds/ashiiiryuu
Summary: This is the story of two young women struggling to make ends meet.  Jeon Heejin is stuck on an endless everyday cycle while living in her "boring" life alone. Shin Ryujin is the well-known heir of a family business that had been around for generations. Their lives intertwine as the two strangers entered and applied to the same Psychiatric Clinic on a Saturday morning and that forever changed the cycle both of their experiences as they learn each other's struggles in life and finds comfort with one another. *ongoing*
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 7





	i wish the world ended yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while since I actually wrote something. I have been very busy and I also had a bit of a falling out with all these writing stuff but I'm trying to revive the inner author in myself through this one. Mental health is a very serious issue that everyone experiences (which I did) so this fic is basically me trying to turn a negative aspect in my life to something positive and happy. Anyways, trigger warnings are to be put in notes whenever necessary. 
> 
> Before You Read:
> 
> \- This fic includes topics regarding Mental Health such as Anxiety, Depression, Pressure, and Suicidal Thoughts  
> \- Mentions of drinking with some characters getting drunk  
> \- I've never lived in Seoul or SK so there would most likely be inaccuracies on how they live over there  
> \- I'll just introduce characters as the story goes  
> \- This is being written by a college student so updates may or may not be slow
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll get the updates as soon as it's ready. I'll finish this, I promise. :)

_0._

* * *

**Heejin** . 

They say that love and care are the two basic needs that every person has experienced once in our lives. Well, that isn’t the case for Jeon Heejin. She had always been alone. Her parents live in another country so she basically grew up all by herself. She lives in a small apartment in a tall building somewhere in the city. At least that’s what she tells people. She lives her life as any other person of her age, wakes up, takes a bath, goes to their 8-hour long and boring work, eats, and goes home just to watch a three hour movie on her laptop before going to sleep. Her life’s been on repeat for twenty years and you cannot say that she’s happy with it.

**Ryujin** . 

Silence. 

Just pure silence. 

Every bit of the flowing wind, Ryujin feels as she breathes heavily standing on the edge of a building. The silence that was once there a couple of seconds ago vanished as aggressive knocking sounds are heard from the locked doorway that leads onto the rooftop. 

“OPEN THE DOOR!”

“LEAVE ME ALONE”

“RJ, PLEASE JUST OPEN THE DOOR”

“JUST LEAVE ME BE, PLEASE”, the girl on the edge replied as tears began falling from her eyes. 

Ryujin never looked back. She always excelled at everything. Studies, sports, gaming, talent shows? You name it, she’s won at least once in it. She was always pressured by her parents into doing well. Every bit of her young life has the word pressure painted all over it. She never wanted to do any of those. She never wanted to take part in any contests. She just wanted to live her life the way she wanted to. But she couldn’t. Her life has been on repeat for nineteen years and you cannot say that she’s happy with it. 

_1._

* * *

**Heejin** .

_ Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

It’s a snowy night in December. Heejin sighs as she sits in silence on her bed staring at her laptop screen that is playing the credits of that three-hour long novel-inspired movie that she watched as the clock’s sound sitting on top of that small drawer beside her bed continues to illuminate the room with its sound. 

“It’s Christmas day”, Heejin told herself as she looked at her phone to check the time. 

“Merry Christmas, self.”, she continued before lying down as she put away her laptop and pulled her phone out to scroll on social media. 

This is the typical Christmas day scene in Heejin’s small household. She rarely does anything on this particular day other than watch a long and boring movie to pass the time until she’s sleepy enough to sleep. Well, it’s Christmas so she already expected that it would be harder to sleep as her Christian neighbors would definitely be celebrating.

“What do I do now?”

This one question has always been around the girl’s mind. She had been alone most of her life and celebrations like today aren't something special even though she had high hopes and dreams of making it one.

_ Zzzzzz. Zzzzzz. Zzzzzz.  _

Her phone was buzzing. Heejin looked at the screen and it was her parents calling. She was well surprised because they rarely call her as they thought that she was doing fine on her own. She is certainly not. 

“Hello?”, Heejin said. 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!”, her mom and dad screamed. 

It was very loud that Heejin removed the phone from her ears before immediately putting it over again. 

“Merry Christmas too, I guess.”

“What are you doing?”, her parents asked. 

“I was about to go to sleep.”, the girl replied. 

Heejin felt happy for the fact that her parents called her. 

“Are you guys coming here this year?”, she asked. 

“Hello?”, Heejin said as her parents did not respond to all the previous things she said. 

“Oh, Heejin. S-sorry, we’re not going to be able to go there this year. We’ll try again soon, baby.”, her mom replied as Heejin is pretty sure that her sister called her a “loser” and a “bore” in the background. 

“Oh, uh-okay.”

“Okay honey, we gotta go. Have a good night. We love you!”

“Yeah, sure.”, Heejin said as she dropped the call. 

It was just like the previous years but for some reason, she felt a bit more sad this time around. Well, she had always been sad. She was just great at pretending around her acquaintances and all the others that know her personally. 

Christmas Day is a time that is full of joy and love and care and celebrations. None of that is true when you’re not loved and cared for and happy. At least, that’s what Heejin herself thinks. 

She was about to sleep when she heard someone knock at her door. 

“Who is it this time, ugh”, she thought as she stood up to see who it was. 


End file.
